12 Days Of PJO
by cathychuang88
Summary: My 12 favorite ships! 12 oneshots, 1 each day until Christmas.
1. Goodbye, Little Bird

**12 days of PJO-Favorite ships. Check it out on tumblr: post/37932322019/goodbye-little-bird**

**Day 1: Thalia/Luke**

**Goodbye, Little Bird**

Thalia leaned against a tree, staring up at the bright moon before searching for Zoe's constellation.  
_Hurry up, the other Hunters are waiting for you. This is no time to be dreaming._ Her inner voice urged her, but she ignored it, politely telling it to shut up.  
It was a chilly night, and snow was draped on the trees all around her. Thalia had been with the Hunters for some time now. She still had some stubborn lingering feeling for Luke, and sometimes her mind would take her on a joy ride to remember the way they had been.

_"Merry Christmas!" Luke said cheerfully, depositing some packages onto the floor of the warehouse they had been staying in._  
_"It's seven in the morning." Thalia grumbled. "Leave me alone."_  
_"Love you too!" Luke said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for seven in the morning, in Thalia's opinion._  
_"What's that?" Annabeth asked._  
_"Presents of course!" Luke replied. _  
_"You stole them, didn't you?" Annabeth asked, looking through the packages._  
_"Well, it's not like they'll notice a few missing." Luke shrugged. "I also stole a few __**chocolate chip pancakes**__for breakfast."_  
_Thalia was wide awake in a flash. For whatever reason, she had a strange obsession for chocolate chip pancakes._  
_"Where are they?" She asked, before noticing the plate of chocolate chip pancakes in Luke's hand._  
_"Gimme!" She demanded, pulling her sleeping bag over and latching onto his leg._  
_"At least get out of the sleeping bag first, lazy bum!" He said._  
_"But it's so cold!" She protested._  
_"Well I guess someone won't be getting pancakes!" He said, grinning smugly at her._  
_"Ugh, fine." She grumbled, groggily crawling out of her sleeping bag._  
_"Give." She said, holding out her hand._  
_"But someone forgot to say Merry Christmas!" He sang._  
_Thalia rolled her eyes._  
_"Fine, Merry Christmas you ass, now give me the pancakes already." She said, reaching for the plate._  
_"Alright, fine," Luke laughed, giving her the plate._  
_For the rest of the day, not a single monster attacked. They sang carols horribly out of tune and opened presents. That night, they all went to bed warm and happy._

Thalia sighed. Christmas with the Hunters was fun, but it wasn't the same as Christmases with Luke and Annabeth.  
"Thalia?" A voice, probably Phoebe's called out.  
"Coming!" She yelled, taking one last glance at the sky before running off.  
_Merry Christmas, Luke._


	2. White on white

_Whump._ A snowball nailed Chris right in the back. He faked falling down before grabbing a handful of snow and flinging it at Clarisse, who dodged easily and threw another snowball. He ducked, flinging two snowballs, one of which hit her in the arm. Getting up, he fell into step next to her.  
"Merry Christmas." He whispered, pulling her hand into his and brushing off the snow. Just this once, she doesn't pull away.  
"Merry Christmas." She whispered back, a small smile gracing her features.  
As they walked away, the ever falling snow filled their footprints, and soon it was as if they had never been there.

**A/N I know it's really short, but I couldn't think of how to make it any longer.**


	3. Sugar-high Latino Elf

Reyna pushed open the workshop door, carrying two plates of eggs, bacon and waffles and two cups of hot chocolate, holiday themed of course, shaped like gingerbread men, candy canes, christmas trees and whatnot. She smiled for a second when she saw Leo sleeping at his worktable. Setting down the food, she shook him softly.  
"Muhhghhhh..." He groaned. Reyna raised an eyebrow. _Muhhgggh?_ Leo made the weirdest sounds.  
"Leo, wake up," She commanded. "I brought breakfast, since you weren't planning on coming out."  
"Just a sec, I need a peppermint monkey. Also please tell the salad to stop assaulting the dragon." He mumbled, before turning away and immediately plunging off his stool.  
Leo yelped as he hit the floor. Reyna sighed.  
"I brought breakfast, since it looked like you were gonna stay inside." Reyna repeated, pulling him up.  
"Oh, thanks, queenie!" He replied, immediately grabbing some bacon. Reyna rolled her eyes. Before she would've responded with a snide comment, but now she was beginning to...like the nicknames he gave her. Not that she'd ever admit, though.  
"You going to the party?" Leo asked.  
"No..." she replied carefully.  
"Me neither," he said. "It would be so depressing, seeing all the other couples."  
Reyna nodded.  
"I-i don't want to see Jason."  
"I can understand that." Leo said. This was one of the few times he was actually serious.  
"...did I just say that out loud?" Reyna asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Leo replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously before grabbing a wrench out of his belt and fiddling with it.  
"Crap." Reyna muttered under her breath. "Sorry Leo, I would love to stay, but I have to prepare for a Senate meeting." At least it wasn't exactly a lie. She did have a senate meeting. It was just in an hour. And she never had to take more than five minutes to prepare. Hopefully, Leo hadn't noticed that.  
"See you later?" Leo asked.  
"Alright." Reyna said, already out the door.  
Leo watched her retreating back before a minute. It seemed like she was in a pretty gloomy mood, what with the whole Jason/Piper thing. Then he grinned. He knew how to cheer her up.

Reyna wheeled through the air on Scipio, telling herself that she just needed fresh air, that she wasn't trying to avoid talking about_ him_. It didn't work. Sighing, she wheeled higher.  
"Remember when Jason would fly with us?" She asked Scipio wistfully.  
_Whatever._ Her brain said. _He's just a __**boy**__. What would C.C. think? You're stressing yourself too much over a boy!_  
_But he's Jason!_ Her heart cried(rather dramatically). _He's supposed to be __**my**__ Air Head!_  
_What about Leo?_ Her brain countered.  
Her heart stopped, then, hesitantly: _What about Leo?_  
_Ha!_ Her brain said._ You're falling for boys left and right! You've gone soft! First Jason, then Percy, and now Leo!_  
_So?_ Her heart demanded. _They're all great guys!_  
_Yeah, two of them have already broken your heart!_  
_Jason can't remember, curse Juno, and Percy already had a girlfriend! You can't know that Leo will be the same!_  
_See? Three boys! You haven't learned anything, have you?_  
Reyna dove, shoving all thoughts of boys out of her mind. She refused to think about them. She had a senate meeting to go to.

Leo hummed, stringing up garlands of red and green around the room. The room was cleaned up, with a new christmas tree that had been decorated, and of course, a hot chocolate and eggnog machine and a cookie and candy buffet with all the jellybeans he had found. He had gotten some pretty weird looks for that. Christmas carols were drifting out of a vintage gramophone. A disco ball hung from the ceiling. There was a giant banner reading "Welcome to the First Annual Forever-alone Christmas Party!" in red and green. Grinning, he stood back to admire his work.  
Perfect.

Reyna breathed deeply, rubbing her forehead. That was probably the longest senate meeting she had been in. Octavian had prepared yet another long speech about quests for the Sibylline Books.  
"Are you alright, Reyna?"  
She froze.  
"I am fine, Grace. Do not worry." She said coldly, unfreezing herself before walking towards the ship.  
_Slow, measured steps, Reyna._ Her brain told her. _Be cool, calm and composed. No emotion._

Sighing for probably the thousandth time today, she walked into Leo's workshop. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened.  
"Hey Rey-rey!" Leo called cheerfully, popping out from behind the christmas tree like a sugar-high Latino elf. _Gods, was he wearing an elf hat?_  
"Like it? I figured we both needed cheering up, and what's better than a party?"  
Reyna smiled, and gave Leo a hug.  
"Thanks Leo. I really needed it, especially after that gods awful senate meeting."  
Leo's brain short-circuited. Reyna was hugging him. Reyna. Was. Hugging. Him.  
"Oh, any time, Reyna! That's what friends are for!" He replied quickly to cover up his shock. Smiling, he hugged her back. When she detached he grinned and popped a santa hat onto her head. Laughing, she joined him on the dance floor.

Reyna looked around the workshop, brow creased in confusion. Where was a clock?  
His computer screen chimed, before showing a dancing banana. Reyna frowned, confused even more. After about thirty seconds, a clock showed up.  
5:23 AM it read in flashing rainbow colors before it exploded into a reindeer who promptly crapped on Santa. Reyna frowned in annoyance. Was it that late? Leaning down, she kissed a sleeping Leo on the cheek.  
"Thank you." She murmured, then slipped out.  
Smiling sleepily, Leo mumbled:  
"Anything for you, mi reina."


	4. Of snowflakes and reindeer headbands

Festively colored garlands of Christmas lights decorated the walls. Christmas songs drifted through the room. Groups of teens were dancing, singing, eating and getting drunk. Reyna's cup of hot chocolate was similarly decked out in red and green stripes, tiny marshmallows, and a candy cane reindeer. All in all, it was a very festive scene.  
Even Octavian was happy, and that was saying a lot. It seemed that the only unhappy person was Reyna. She wanted to glare at Jason and Piper, but could only muster enough energy to give them a despairing look. Jason, noticing that she was not in the holiday spirit, despite her reindeer headband and bedazzled hot chocolate, started to weave through the crowds to her. Reyna nearly shouted at him to stop trying to make her feel good she was single.  
"YOU OKAY?" He shouted over the drunken singing.  
"WHAT?" Reyna shouted back. The drunks increased their volume.  
"FOLLOW ME!" Jason yelled, as a fight broke out among some of the drunks. Unfortunately, most of them kept singing.  
"MY KNEE IS FINE!" She yelled back, ducking a drunken punch.  
Grabbing her hand, Jason led her outside. The sudden change from the humid air inside made Reyna shiver. Noticing this, Jason slung an arm around her. Reyna stared at him, confused.  
"You okay?" He asked, turning to look at her. The falling snow wreathed her dark hair in white like a crown, before dissolving and reforming in a dizzying cycle.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, turning her face to the stars. He followed her gaze.  
"The Hunter?" He asked. She nodded.  
"That's your favorite, right?"  
Reyna nodded. She couldn't decide if he remembered that or if someone told him. She decided the latter, just to be safe.  
"So...you wanted to tell me something?" She asked.  
"I was just wondering if you were okay." Jason said, wiping some melted snow of her upturned face with his thumb.  
"Why would you think I'm not okay?" Reyna asked, stiffening ever so slightly.  
"Reyna, we've known each other since you first came to camp." Jason said. Reyna stiffened a little more. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually, you only decided to talk to me after I beat your sorry_ podex_ in sword fighting, spear fighting, archery, and hand-to-hand combat, not to mention the War Games." Reyna replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"Touche," Jason replied, stealing her hot chocolate and taking a big gulp.  
"But you're still dodging the question." He continued, handing her the hot chocolate.  
"Yes, I am fine. Do not worry." Reyna replied, stiffening noticeably now.  
"Aw, Rey-rey, I thought you wouldn't lie to me!" Jason exclaimed with a pout. He now had a hot chocolate moustache.  
"I assure you, I am not lying." Reyna said, pushing her hair over her shoulder.  
"Rey, look at me," Jason said. He had suddenly gotten very serious. Reyna turned to look at him, her mind wandering to how bright his eyes were and_-stop right there!_ She commanded herself.  
"Look Rey, I know something's bothering you. You're talking so formally and you're as stiff as a wooden board."  
"Look, it's nothing." Reyna said. "I can handle it myself."  
"No, you can't," Jason argued, frowning. "It's been bothering you for a long time now. What is it? Is it Octavian?"  
No, it's not Octavian, thankfully," Reyna said. "But I can handle it on my own."  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!" Jason stopped, confused. "Wait, what?"  
"Told you!" Reyna said, crossing her arms and smirking at him. "I can handle it on my own."  
"At least tell me what's bothering you!" Jason said.  
"No," Reyna replied shortly.  
"Why not?" Jason asked.  
"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Reyna yelled. Silence. Then,  
"Wow, it must be really bothering you."  
"Yes, it is!" Reyna replied, grinding out the words between clenched teeth.

"WAIT A SEC!" Jason smiled, the realization lighting up his face. "I'VE GOT IT!"  
"Please, do tell." Reyna grumbled.  
"YOU'RE IN HOT CHOCOLATE AND JELLY BEAN WITHDRAWAL!" He announced.  
"What?" Reyna asked, giving him the 'Are you high?' look.  
"Shoot." Jason grumbled. "That isn't it?"  
"No..." Reyna said.  
"Then what is it?" Jason asked, pulling her closer and snuggling his face into her hair.  
"...What are you doing?" Reyna asked.  
"Hugging you until you tell me," Jason replied.  
"Well good luck," Reyna replied, walking off. Well, she would've if a certain someone hadn't been holding her.  
"Tell me," He murmured into her hair.  
"No," She responded, trying to look anywhere but him, trying to concentrate on anything but the way his arms were wrapped around her, making her feel so safe, so secure.  
"Tell me!" He whined, hugging her tighter.  
"No..." She muttered half-heartedly. There was nothing but them, wrapped in a warm embrace as the flakes fell, fell, fell. _Snap out of it._  
"Please tell me." He said softly.  
"No," She replied, turning her face away.  
"I want to help," He said, so softly, so sincerely, that her walls crashed down and all the tears she had held in were pricking at her eyes, pushing to get out.  
"No," She said, but her voice quavered and the tears were stinging as she saw her vision go fuzzy.  
"Reyna..." Jason said, hugging her tighter. "Tell me. I can help. I'll do anything to help."  
"You can't help." She mumbled, blinking fast, pushing back the tears. A single drop of salty water fell, landing on his hand.  
"Yes, I can," Jason insisted. "Please, tell me."  
She had to bite her lip to stop everything from flooding out.  
"Please."**  
**"It's you." The words somehow slipped past her lips, choked with tears.  
"What?" He was so confused. He was still her airhead. But no, he was Piper's airhead, not Reyna's.  
"Reyna?" She buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt. The dam had broke and now the words came flooding out.**  
**"When you went missing...It was Pluto, Jason. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know what happened, or if you were still alive. Octavian came almost everyday. The paperwork stacked up. I didn't have a full nights sleep for eight months. I_ couldn't_ sleep, I had so many nightmares about you. And when you came back...I had been replaced, just like that. I wanted to hate you, so much. And now I know that you might've loved me once, but now you love Piper and I miss you so much, it hurts. And I don't want to force you to remember, because then you'd have to choose and you're so _happy_ with her."  
"Oh, Rey..." Jason muttered. He tilted her face up and wiped away the tears. "I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner."  
"...What?" Reyna asked.  
Jason hummed uncertainly for a minute, before looking up at the sky.  
"I started to remember."  
Reyna stared at him. He remembered?  
"I broke it off with Piper this morning. I just wanted to be sure it was real, you know?"  
He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"And...I was wondering...do you still love me?"  
Reyna smiled up at him, before kissing him.  
Jason laughed, picking up Reyna and twirling her around.  
"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Earth to Travis

"TRAVIS STOLL!"  
Travis shook with silent laughter as Katie stomped out of her cabin. Fist bumping his twin, he admired his work. It was a good thing they were hiding, Travis mused, because it looked like if she found them, she was going to skin them alive and feed their organs to Mrs. O'Leary. Katie's hair was dyed red and green(she didn't actually look that bad), and her cabin was covered with red and green toilet paper, candy canes, reindeer and lots of other Christmas-related chaos. Katie was also covered in whipped cream. Katie's cabinmates were covered in glue and red and green fathers. A giant blow-up santa blocked the doorway. A few live reindeer wandered around on the roof. Travis wondered if she got his gardenias. He imagined her face when she found them. She'd probably make that cute face when she didn't know whether to be mad or flattered.  
"Dude!" Connor shout-whispered. "Earth to Travis!"  
Travis turned to him, his expression still a little dreamy.  
"Huh?"  
"You. Are. In. Love. With. Katie. Freakin. Gardner." He said in a evilly cheerful voice.  
"Uh, what?" Travis demanded. _Did it__** really**__ take Connor that long to notice?_ "Did you piss off Clarisse? Or did you fall off the roof again? Because I think you need help."  
"Ha!" Connor shouted, forgetting to be quiet. If Katie didn't already know where they were, she would soon.  
"Shh!" Travis said frantically, turning his head back and forth to be sure Katie hadn't found them.  
"You have a crush on her!" Connor sang.  
"No!" Travis exclaimed. "I just don't want her to come and chop our heads off with a spoon!"  
"You know, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" Connor said, smirking while poking Travis' cheeks.  
"Crap!" Travis said, pushing him away frantically. "Katie's spotted us! We gotta bail!"  
"TRAVIS LOOOOVES YOU!" Connor warbled in Katie's direction before immediately running away. Good choice, seeing as now both Travis **and** Katie wanted to kill him.  
Travis froze. Then he remembered Katie was coming to murder him, and immediately followed his twin.  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Conner shrieked.  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" Travis cried dramatically, leaping on Connor's back. They crashed into the ground, snow flying everywhere as they grappled with each other.  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" Katie screamed. Panicking, they scrambled up, only to be met with a very angry Katie.  
"Oh, hi Katie!" They chorused, slowly inching away. "Nice weather we're having!"  
"Don't you two 'Hi Katie' me!" She growled.  
They started running. It was a very short chase. A small crowd gathered to watch the Stolls get pummeled, along with some squealing Aphrodite girls.  
"What. Are. You. Squealing. About." Katie growled at the Aphrodites.  
"Oh, you're so cute together!" The Aphrodites screamed, busting quite a few eardrums.  
"What?" Katie asked, dumbfounded.  
"You and Travis are, like, the new** it** couple, like Percabeth!" They shrieked happily, busting more eardrums. Katie gaped at them.  
"Percabeth?" Connor asked, before Travis shushed him. It was too late, though.  
"Yeah! It's Percy and Annabeth, but now that they are together we're putting together Tratie, which is Travis and Kat-" They were very rudely interrupted by a screaming Connor being thrown at them.  
"Scram." Katie said, scowling. They scrammed. She turned her glare to the Stolls. They gulped.  
"THIS IS MY CHANCE!" Connor screamed, before running away. Travis and Katie blinked.  
"OW!" Connor yelped, holding his bruised knee and whimpering.  
"Uh...Conner?" Travis started. Katie stared. _What in Hades is wrong with him?_  
"HAHA!" Travis shouted, slipping free.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Katie screamed, following him.  
"Crapcrapcrapcrap!" Travis muttered, heading towards the forest. Bad idea. Vines sprung up and tripped him before Katie tripped on them too, landing on top of him.  
"Nice position we're in." Travis noted, turning so he was facing Katie. Katie blushed, but held her ground.  
"Glad you agree." She said, getting up. She put her hands on her waist, scowling.  
"I knew you were immature, but seriously? On Christmas? The one day my hair looks okay..."  
Travis groaned. _Please, make it stop._  
"You're not listening, are you?"  
"Uh, yeah I am?" Travis asked.  
"Are you sure?" Katie said, raising an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think I'm not, Kit-Kat?" Travis asked, using his innocent voice.  
"Don't call me that!" Katie snarled.  
"Whoa, calm down,_ Kit-Kat_!" Travis said, smirking as she gave him a death glare.  
"Why would you even call me that? I like Kit-Kats, but..." She started again.  
Gods, no. Travis thought.  
"...even if I do sorta like you..."  
_Wait. What._  
"Mind backing up a bit?" Travis asked.  
"What?"  
"I'm pretty sure you said something about liking me..." Travis said.  
"Uh...no, I didn't." Katie said, turning a shade of red that could rival Rudolph's nose.  
"Yea, you sorta did." Travis said, smirking at her.  
"No. I. Did. Not." Katie stated flatly. Her blush deepened.  
"Tsk, tsk, I thought you knew better than to lie, Kates!" Travis said.  
"My name is Katie. Kay-tee."  
"Sure, Kates."  
"It's Katie."  
"I never said it wasn't, Kates."  
"Repeat after me. Kay-tee."  
"Kay-tee.

Kat."  
"No! It's Kay-tee, not kit-kat, not kates, not katie-kat!"  
"Uh...Katie?"  
"What."  
"I suppose this would be a bad time to ask if you have a weapon?"  
"What?!"  
Katie turned.  
_Crap._  
Her bad day was about to get a lot worse.

* * *

A few monsters later...  
"Great! Now we're lost!"  
"I'm not lost, Kitty, you are."  
"Well where are we, then?"  
"In the woods."  
"No duh!"

"Also, never, ever call me Kitty again."  
"Why not? It fits you!"  
"Sure, Travie."  
"Travie? That's the best you can think of?"  
"Shut it, Stoll."

* * *

_Thanks the gods_, Katie and Travis thought. Finally they could get away from each other.  
Lacy nudged her sister, Sandra.  
"See that?"  
"Yep. Sexual tension."  
"It's time to get Tratie together." Lacie said, rubbing her hands with a maniacal expression.

* * *

"Travis and Katie, you will be defending!"  
"WHAT?!" They shrieked. "I'M NOT WORKING WITH HIM/HER!"  
"Young love." Lacy sighed happily.

* * *

Travis and Katie stomped out to their position, mumbling a few choice phrases under their breaths.  
They snorted simultaneously at each other and crossed their arms.

"..."  
"This is not good at all!" Lacy whispered to Sandra.  
"I know! They have to talk to confess their love for each other!"  
"Uh, guys?" Katie asked.  
"Oh snap! Our cover's been blown!" Lacy whisper-screamed.  
"Guys, you're standing about two feet away from us in a field."

"Did you get his flowers?" Lacy asked.  
Katie and Travis both immediately turned scarlet.  
"We'll be leaving you now..." Lacy and Sandra chorused before walking off backwards, staring at them. It was rather creepy.  
"...thanks..." Katie whispered.  
"...you're welcome..." Travis whispered back. Suddenly, she grabbed him and kissed him.

_Asdkasurikfajnfk_. He thought, before voicing his opinion a few seconds later. She laughed.  
"By the way, I love you too," She whispered.


	6. Winter Wonderland

Grover woke up to a faceful of snow.  
"Huhh whaa?" He muttered. "Go awaay..."  
"I have enchiladas!" A somewhat familiar voice giggled.  
"Where?!"  
"Whoa, calm down Grover!" Juniper said, presenting him with a plate of enchiladas.  
"Thanks!" He said, kissing her cheek.  
"You're welcome," Juniper said, grinning.  
"But now I have snow in my fur!" He pouted.  
"Whatever!" Juniper said, brushing off some snow. "Let's make a snowman with all the other couples!"  
"Okay," Grover chuckled. She grabbed him and pulled him to a clearing.  
Icicles hung off trees. A layer of snow covered everything. In the distance, he could hear crashing, barking and Ella muttering something. Probably Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary and Ella were ice-skating. Different couples made snow families and snowmen/women of all different sizes.  
"Hey guys, Grover and Juniper are back!" Connor said. "Have fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Connor, don't tease them because you don't get any action!" Travis said, smirking as Connor pouted.  
"Yea, yea, whatever." Connor sighed. "You've been different since you started dating Katie."  
"Yes, I am more mature." Travis said. "Way more mature than you."  
"So you won't go ahead with Plan 27?" Connor asked, pouting.  
"Oh, ducks in the infirmary?" Travis winked. "Who said I wasn't?"  
"Ducks in the infirmary?" Katie interrupted. "Stolls, if this is another one of your idiotic-"  
"It's n-nothing!" Travis and Connor stuttered.  
"Yeah, right." Everyone but the Stolls muttered.

* * *

Laughing, Grover and Juniper fell to the ground. Snowballs whizzed overhead, exploding against snowpeople. Percy ran past them, dodging snowballs.  
"So much for building snowmen, huh?" Grover asked.  
"It** is** Camp Half-Blood," Juniper said, before pulling him down and kissing him.


	7. Smoke and Roses

_Silena waved at Clarisse, patting the spot next to her at the campfire._  
Clarisse rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Yes, she was tired, very tired. Not crazy. Staying up to prepare for war was taking it's toll. But she was still there.  
_Silena smiled at her. Beckendorf sat next to her, looking amused. The campfire bathed their faces in a warm, angelic light._  
Clarisse nearly broke down. What was wrong with her? It was the middle of the night. No campfire. No Silena. No Beckendorf. A strange half sob, half laugh broke out of her mouth. Maybe she was crazy.  
"Are you alright?" Chris was looking at her. She shook her head. No, no she wasn't alright.  
Chris looked at the firepit. Then his eyes widened.  
"B-Beckendorf?" He whispered. "And Silena?"  
"You see them too!" Clarisse nearly cried with relief. Either she wasn't crazy, or Chris had decided to go crazy again.  
_Silena and Beckendorf smiled at them._  
Then they were gone. Clarisse's knees felt weak, and tears pricked at her and Chris's eyes. A snow white sheet of paper drifted to the ground, releasing the scent of smoke and roses.  
_Dear Camp Half-Blood,_  
_Merry Christmas! Beckendorf and I are happy. Clarisse, don't worry yourself over me, and you need sleep to lead an army! This is probably the last time we'll be allowed to contact you. Remember it was my choice, Clarisse. I had to make it stop._  
_Love always,_  
_Silena and Beckendorf_  
Clarisse and Chris stared at the paper, shocked.  
"Naughty children!" Harpies screeched. "We get a nice snack!"  
Chris grabbed Clarisse's hand, and laughing, they ran.  
_Silena smiled before tilting her head up to kiss Beckendorf._  
_The moon shone brightly, and then they were gone._


	8. Annoncemnt

**Hi! Sorry for not updating,but I got stuck in New Hampshire with no internet. Again, Sorry!**


	9. Sorry :(

**Sorry I didn't do the other days, but life has been really hectic. I have a piano recital coming up, I haven't done my homework for English or Chinese school, and there's also Kumon and a lot of other things. Again, sorry, but I'll have a bonus Percabeth when I have time to post.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Cathy**


End file.
